1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a paper feeding device and feeding method to feed sheets of paper loaded in a paper container to an image forming engine to perform a print task.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print speed and print quality are recognized important items in evaluating the performance of an image forming apparatus. Print speed, which is generally represented in Pages Per Minute (PPM), is a major factor indicating the performance of an image forming apparatus. Manufacturers are striving to develop technologies to increase print speed.
Important factors influencing print speed of an image forming apparatus include not only an image forming speed, but also a speed at which paper to be printed upon is fed, i.e., a paper feeding speed. For example, methods of achieving a high paper feeding speed may include increasing a paper moving speed and decreasing a feeding interval between a preceding sheet of paper and a succeeding sheet of paper. In other words, a paper feeding speed may increase as the time wasted between two successive sheets of paper is reduced when plural sheets of paper are successively fed.